


The Perfect Fan

by StephJane29



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephJane29/pseuds/StephJane29
Summary: Lore shouldn't have gone to London to visit her friend and fellow fanfic writer...
Kudos: 2
Collections: Revenge of the Slaughtered: Nick Strikes Back





	The Perfect Fan

**The Perfect Fan**

He didn’t know whether it was from being in a foreign country, or maybe it was the whole Jack the Ripper thing, but Nick’s thirst for killing fans would not be quenched.

  
Little did he know that the perfect opportunity would arise within twenty four hours of killing Steph, the fan who’d seemed to love torturing her characters in the Peruvian jungle.

  
“Thanks for a wonderful lunch” he thanked the friends who’d invited them all for a traditional Sunday roast, “but I have a little bit of business to take care of, so I’m gonna have to love you and leave you all”

  
“You want some company?” Howie asked out of politeness.

  
“Thanks, but I’ll see you all later”

  
“He’s going to a sex show!” AJ laughed, pulled out his phone and tweeted _Carter’s watching porn!_ He then took a photo of himself and sent the tweet.

  
Nick neither confirmed nor denied it; he just gave a quick shrug of his shoulders and gave them all a lopsided smile in response. “I’ll see you back at the house later”.

  
“Have fun! And don’t forget we’re gonna hit the gym later…that is unless you get lucky” AJ called out as Nick walked through the door.

  
If only they knew how lucky he’d already been since arriving in London.

  
He made his way across the vast city, blending in with the crowd as he travelled on the underground. That’s what he liked about this place; he was just another faceless person in the crowd. No one seemed to recognise him, or they just didn’t care here, and that suited him perfectly.

  
“Where shall I go?” he murmured to himself. It was a bright sunny day (for a change) and he knew he wouldn’t be able to indulge his dark side just yet.

  
One of the posters he’d spotted whilst on the tube was for the Science Museum. He looked at his watch and realised he had a couple of hours until it closed for the day. It was just the place to kill a little time, and he was keen to see some of the exhibitions too.

  
A couple of train journey’s later and he stepped off the tube at South Kensington Station. He walked along Exhibition Road, passed the Natural History Museum - although he wasn’t planning on paying that place a visit – and was soon outside the Science Museum. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it was free admission to the museum; not that paying was an issue for him though. He did however pay £5 for the guide book, which he stuffed into his back pocket, and then began his tour.

  
He wandered around the exhibitions, stopping when something in particular caught his attention, before moving on to the next display.

  
“Cool” he spoke out loud when he came across the space and time section.

  
“It is isn’t it” said an American voice from behind him “they have a whole section over there on the possibilities of space and time travel”

  
He spun around to face the woman who’d spoke to him and immediately sensed her recognition. Another fan. But this time a fan who was also a geek like himself. Maybe he’d leave her be. Maybe.

  
“Oh my god, are you Nick Carter?” she asked.

  
“You caught me!” he grinned and held up his hands in surrender. “You know who I am, so it’s only fair you tell me your name”

  
“Lorena…but my friends call me Lore” she smiled “I’m here in the UK visiting my friend Steph, but she never came back last night”

  
“Oh, is that so?” Nick’s interest rose and he wanted to know more.

  
“She said she was going on some walking tour, but I didn’t feel too great so stayed at the hotel” Lore told him.

  
Could Nick really be lucky enough to have stumbled across Steph’s friend? What were the chances of that happening in the same weekend!

  
“She probably hooked up with some guy, I’m sure you’ll see her soon enough”

  
“Probably” Lore grinned “I know she was looking for some guy called Jason, maybe she found him”

  
“Maybe” Nick agreed, wanting to change the subject. Steph’s time was over, now Lore was going to be treated to his undivided attention. “So Lore, tell me about yourself…”

  
The pair of them chatted as they walked around the museum. He soon put two and two together when she mentioned her love of the colour purple _and_ her love of writing sci-fi. She even told him about a book she was hoping to get published. She was PurpuraLipstick, one of those writers off the site, and she would write no more.

  
Nick looked at his watch again and noticed that it was almost closing time, but he didn’t want to let her go. “Y’know, I hear there’s a secret exhibition which is well worth a look if you fancy it?”

  
“Really?” she exclaimed excitedly.

  
“And I happen to have been given tickets” Nick nodded. “You up for it?”

  
“Well…I am kind of hungry…”

  
“We can stop off for a burger on the way. Come on, it’ll be fun to share this experience with someone who is obviously as passionate about this stuff as me” he used his charm in the hopes of persuading her.

  
“Let me just go and get my good camera and I’ll meet you in an hour. We can get that burger then if you want”

  
“Sounds good to me” he agreed and they arranged a time and place to meet, which actually suited Nick as he could quickly dash back to the house and grab a few things.

  
True to his word, they stopped off for some fast food after meeting up, but Nick added a secret ingredient to Lore’s diet coke. He guided them over to a more secluded bench, sheltered by large trees.

  
“Ugh, that coke tastes gross!” she coughed and wiped her mouth on her napkin.

  
Nick tried to hide the disappointment from his face. Obviously drinking formaldehyde in a small quantity wasn’t going to do much. Luckily he had other supplies in his bag. It was shocking the amount of shit you could get online these days.

  
“Have some of mine” he offered and she took it.

  
“So how far is this place?” Lore asked curiously.

  
“Not far” he replied vaguely. But Lore – he was beginning to realise – was full of questions.

  
They finished eating at last, and were soon on their way again. Nick knew the kind of place he wanted to take her; he just had to find it.

  
“It’s a bit out of the way isn’t it?” she asked when they’d strayed far from the crowds. They were in an area which was a bit run down and abandoned. Well off the beaten track.

  
“I did tell you it was exclusive. You know how eccentric some of these English are” he chuckled at his own quick thinking.

  
“I guess” she agreed.

  
By now there wasn’t a single person in sight and Nick spotted a place which looked the part.

  
“Here we are!” he said excitedly, knowing that very soon he’d get what he wanted. But took his bag off his back and opened it up whilst Lore looked through the windows. _Keep looking that way._

“It looks a bit empty, are you…”

  
But before she could say another word, Nick smothered her face with a chloroformed cloth and held her tight until the struggling stopped.

  
“About fucking time” he mumbled. Her never ending chatter had driven him mad. Couldn’t she have just been awestruck or something? No, he had to pick a wordy one!

  
He dragged her into the abandoned warehouse type building and set her down on a dirty old table. Next, he opened his bag of goodies and removed various items, which included a portable defibrillator, scalpel, needle and thread...and various bagged body parts.

  
She liked sci-fi. He liked sci-fi mixed with a touch of horror. The movie Frankenstein came to mind.

  
“She loves this stuff, so let's see how she likes re-animation!”

He began to wish he had Steph there too; he would've liked to have sliced them down the middle, joined them together and seen them really share a brain, like they joked about in their posts on that forum.

Oh well, he did have her heart.

  
Lore was still unconscious when he began slicing her open and removing her organs, which was good because he needed her to be nice and still for this. She was almost dead soon enough though, and he removed her still beating heart and replaced it with the cold dead one of her collaboration partner. He then chopped and sliced at other parts of her and replaced them with the formaldehyde preserved bits of various other victims.

  
“Just call me a fucking genius” he said to himself as he stood back and admired his handiwork.

  
Lore was stitched up like a patchwork quilt and ready for the next part of his plan for her. He was going all out this time.

  
He switched on the portable defibrillator and followed the instructions, sticking the pads onto her chest and pushing the button. Her body jolted as the current went through it, but nothing happened.

  
“Well I ain’t no Victor Frankenstein after all, but at least I gave it a go” he laughed and took a few photos with Lore’s camera. He took the memory card out and tossed the Nikon across the room, then turned his back on his latest kill and walked away, having first made sure he’d wiped every trace of himself from the crime scene.

  
Twenty one down and many more to go, he grinned evilly as he started back towards the house he was sharing with his band mates.  



End file.
